Universe of Metro 2033 (Book Series)
The Metro Universe Book Series '(Russian: 'Вселенная Метро 2033) is a long-running series of short stories, novellas, and novels, spanning a variety of genres including post-apocalyptic action, and rarely, romance, written by several different authors. While sometimes being written by fans of varying nationalities, the stories of the extended Metro Series are all supported by Dmitry Glukhovsky, and advertised on the official Metro 2033 website. Please note that because of the fact that nearly all the written pieces of the extended universe are solely written in Russian (with some exceptions that have been translated into other European languages; such as German, Polish and Spanish), most of the items on this list are currently lacking anything but approximate titles, basic synopses, and front covers. Track Marks '' A group of survivors repair an aircraft and travel from Moscow to the St. PetersburgMetro to discover the fate of the citizens of St. Petersburg. Dark Tunnels '' ''A young anarchist militant from the Voikovskaya station comes into confrontation with the system and has to take an odyssey through the Moscow Metro. Piter '' ''Just like the people of Moscow, a fraction of St. Petersburg's citizens have fled to the underground tunnels of their hometown's metro. Piter (named after a Russian slang word for St. Petersburg) tells the story of Ivan Merkulov, a twenty-six year old fighter and stalker who experiences many trials and adventures as he travels through places both in the subway system of Saint Petersburg, as well as those above on the surface of post-apocalyptic Earth. The novel begins with the young protagonist about to get married. Unfortunately, the ceremony gets interrupted when the engine-generator that powers the necessities of life on Vasileostrovskaya (Ivan's home station) is stolen. Sozonov - friend and member of Merkulov's team of stalkers - believes that the residents of several nearby stations, who originate from Moscow, are responsible for the crime. A war, between those stations and an alliance that Vasileostrovskaya is part of, begins. As is revealed later on in the story, things are much more complex than Ivan could have ever foreseen. It turns out that he is dragged into something much bigger than the local conflict between the two factions, and the lines between friend & foe become very blurry as he continues his task. Merkulov's mission takes him to various locations, through numerous dangers and oddities, as he travels through the metro and beyond. The book itself is a bit different from Dmitry Glukhovsky's original works, giving the reader a look at what happened after the Catastrophe in another part of Russia, whilst maintaining the original ideas and atmosphere behind [[Metro 2033 (Novel)|''Metro 2033]]. It is one of the longer novels in the Universe series. Towards the Light '' Just like Piter, this novel tells the story of a group of survivors from post-nuclear St. Petersburg. The main characters of the book are Taran (a veteran stalker) and Gleb (a twelve-year-old boy who is taken from his home station by Taran). The two join a team of stalkers, who have been tasked with discovering the source of the mysterious light seen on the surface; presumed to originate from Kronshtadt. Taran - the most experienced member of the group - serves as their guide, with Gleb as his assistant. The book explores the ideas of hope, the truth behind the worshippers of the newly-formed, post-apocalyptic religion of Exodus and Gleb's personal quest to find paradise in world that has seen nuclear disaster. Although it is one of the shorter novels in the Universe series, ''Towards the Light is still considered to be a book of outstanding quality. Much like its brethren, it is different to Glukhovsky's ''Metro 2033'' and ''Metro 2034'', but upholds similar messages and atmosphere. The book has a direct sequel titled Into the Darkness. The Yield by Force Forced Exit is "a dizzying adventure novel". In which the protagonists discovers the world east of Moscow. Uncovering a "jungle, new forms of life, gladiatorial shows, forbidden love, conspiracy, and, finally, the solution of one of the main secrets of Metro 2033. Marble Paradise Marble Paradise is an adventure novel which describes other parts and other aspects of the post-apocalyptic metro system. Wanderer A lone stalker, Sergei Malomalskomu, must alone face against a new invincible threat which threatens the lives of everyone in the Moscow Metro. North Taking place far to the north of Moscow, this story outlines an adventurer who crosses irradiated tundras and secret submarine bases to get to the city of "Polar Dawn" in search of answers. In the Interests of Revolution In the Interest of Revolution outlines the story of Mr. Tomsky, a revolutionary who fights to change the face of Moscow's Red Line. War of Moles Instead of post-nuclear Moscow, War of Moles features people of Kiev's stations. It is rather difficult to determine what War of Moles plot is about, however it is suggested that the fish-out-of-water tale contains "vigorous, sturdy, lightweight romance about Ukraine after the nuclear war". Murancha The plot of Murancha is currently a mystery. However it is apparent that it is full of mystery and surprise. Nameless Heavily oriented around being a romance and gripping adventure novel, Bezymyanka outlines the story of those living in the soviet bunkers of Stalin. See the Sun See the Sun is reportedly a beautiful, sad, and "unbanal love" story of survivors traversing and studying the mutated and hazardous wastes of Russia. Below Hell The plot of Below Hell remains a mystery, however the well-written story is reportedly genre-breaking and very unpredictable. Station - the Ghost Station - the Ghost has a unique claim to fame as it is the first story of the series to be written by a woman, and features a female protagonist. Station - the Ghost returns to the Moscow Metro as "both romantic and terrible story of betrayal, fighting, soul-searching, and, of course, love". The Darkness Little is know about The Dakness ''(aslo translated as ''Into the Darkness), besides the fact that it is a continuation of Towards the Light and regarded as one of the best extended universe stories. Corpsmen Corpsmen's story is also obscure and hardly elaborated upon, besides the fact that is oriented around the unexplored regions of the Moscow Metro. The story is, like many others, rated quite high. Britain Britain is written by a man in Britain, about the post-apocalyptic United Kingdom. From the Glasgow metro to crumbling castles, the hero, Ewan, travels to find the alien slavers who kidnapped his wife and children. there is no mention of what ay have happened to the republic of ireland, but presumably radioactive particles were carried over in the wind Ice Captivity Oriented around the survivors who remained in a Baltic Naval Base, Ice Captivity tells the tale of apocalyptic Antarica's inhabitants and their quest to find a cure for a dying mankind. The Siege of Paradise The Siege of Paradise outlines the city of Polar Dawn again, and the battle the people have against the mutants that surround them, and themselves. The Last Refuge The Last Refuge continues the story of Artyom, and holds within it many legends of the extended Metro Series. Unburied Unburied''takes place within the Moscow Metro. The protagonist, one Anatoly Tomsk, is an anarchistic romantic who wants to save humanity and change the world. However, it seems that he has to begin with himself. Roots of Heaven Written by an Italian author, ''Roots of Heaven is a vivid tale of post-blast Italy. "Uncompromising. Harsh, even cruel. Clever, subtle, poetic. Bold, spitting on the canon. A book that changed everything." Noon Void Noon Void takes the traditional idea of the Metro universe, and inverts it. After a nuclear war devastates most of the earth, Moscow is still standing and managing well, though the Metro beneath it has become a freakish and very literal hell on earth. Kingdom of Rats Kingdom of Rats was written by Anna Kalinkina, the Universe series' first woman author and collaborator. Kingdom of Rats itself is once again set in the Moscow Metro which is reportedly a "more interesting, brighter and more exciting" tale than most written by Kalinkina's male peers. MRLs MRLs (presumably an abbreviation for Multiple Rocket Launchers) is a story that had long had much fan support. The exact message the Russian synopsis attempts to convey about the story, though in effect mentions that it's author was once a member of the secret service and delivers a one of a kind tale. Ancestral Herritage Based in the secretive metro of Kaliningrad, the bunkers and bases created by the Nazis. Not much can be understood of the story's cryptic description, though if one thing is to be understood: some mysteries exist for a reason. The Right to Force This action packed novel once again pushes the boundaries of the universe and promises to be a "real man's novel" and an opener to a trilogy. Wrong Side of the World This, apparently experimental, novel's greatest claim to fame is that it's author, Timothy Kalashnikov, doesn't exist. Apparently written by numerous authors, and following a score of characters this novel is said to incorporate all the best pieces of the expanded universe into one. Hunger Rather than taking place in the subway systems of Moscow, this piece is set in the nearby snow-fields of the arctic. More of a thriller than an action, this novel boasts to instill primal fear in all that read it. Witness Apparently akin to a post-apocalyptic detective story, Witness poses the question: "What is a crime, in a world where human life falls to the bottom?". Daughter of Heavenly Spirit A conclusion to a triology (other entries currently unknown) by Andrew Butorina. Featuring the latest adventures of characters familliar to the Metro Universe. This entry of the series lays claim to not taking place within any abandonded subway - but the dead tundra, where in the heroes must "fight for the life of plants". Featuring also, "Nadia", the wife of a previous protagonist and the titular Daughter of Heavenly Spirit. Over the Horizon The direct sequel to "Into the Darkness" and the third instalment in a trilogy started by "Towards the Light". This book (just like its predecessors) is written by the greatly celebrated Andrew Dyakov who, it seems, has left the series for good. Gallery W Mrok Polska Okładka.jpg|Cover of the Polish version of Into the Darkness Piter Polska Okładka.jpg|Cover of the Polish translation of Piter. Do Światła Polska Okładka.png|Cover of the Polish version of Towards the Light. W Mrok Niemiecka Okładka.jpg|Cover of the German version of Into the Darkness Piter Niemiecka Okładka.jpg|Cover of the German translation of Piter. Do Światła Niemiecka Okładka.jpg|Cover of the German version of Towards the Light. Category:Books